


a brief moment

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Biting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Zedaph goes on a walk with others. Tango pulls him aside.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	a brief moment

Tango's grip on his wrist suddenly shifted, pulling him left while the rest of the group went right. The small corner they found themselves in was by no means private, just barely out of the main road's view, and Zedaph whimpered in embarrassment when Tango unbuttoned the top of his cardigan.

"Really? Here?" he hissed out. Tango smirked at him and _oh_ , did Zedaph want to roll his eyes at that damned smirk. It wasn't fair Tango managed to look sexy just by smiling a certain way.

"Yes, here. Or would you rather I do this out there where anyone could see?" Tango unbuckled and unzipped Zedaph's jeans, not even bothering to push them down. He dipped his hand under Zedaph's underwear, letting his fingers tease at his clit before dipping inside him. Zedaph gasped.

"People can see us here, too," he said, biting his lip as a moan threatened to spill out. Tango ground his palm into his clit, and a soft groan escaped.

"Good."

His fingers went back to Zedaph's clit, rubbing fast and hard until Zedaph was shaking against him, legs threatening to give out. Tango pressed a finger from his free hand to his lips, then bent down, nosed the collar of Zedaph's cardigan out of the way, and bit down hard.

Zedaph's orgasm ripped through him, face buried in Tango's shoulder as he cried out.

Tango's fingers fucked him through his orgasm until the tremors mostly stopped, then he slipped them from Zedaph's underwear with one last stroke of his clit. He redid Zedaph's jeans and cardigan, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark as he did so.

"Bastard," Zedaph said slowly, out of breath. Tango grinned.

"Always am. Ready to head back? We don't want the group to get too far away."

"My pants are all wet now."

Tango shrugged. "Did you bring a spare pair?"

"Why would I bring a spare pair?"

"Oh, come on. You knew I was gonna do this at least once today."

Zedaph's face turned even redder, and he punched Tango's shoulder as they started walking back to the group.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Wait, _at least_ once?"


End file.
